Like the Earth
by Angelus-alvus
Summary: Strongbo's thoughts on his life. Oneshot.


Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistakes.

2)I don't own World of Warcraft, obviously.

3)I only own the plot for this story.

4)This story is written under Strongbo's POV and has spoilers from Pearl of Pandaria.

* * *

During my whole life I thought everything I ever needed was in front of me. I wasn't exactly wrong, but there was much more in life that I initially thought.

I have always trained hard alongside my fellow pandowan in order to be the strongest possible and be able to protect and serve my people.

I truly love my people, our culture, values. Everything. I simply saw no need into randomly wandering around for the sake of sightseeing.

Also, I know this isn't the most humble thing to say, but I was one of the strongest disciples of my generation. The only other that rivaled my strength was Chen Stormstout.

He was my best friend and my rival. We dueled many times. Some I won and some he did. He drew his power from three elements, fire, earth and storm, while I only drew power from the earth.

I always figured that there was a strong resemblance between the earth elementals and I. Strength, steadiness, a strong and unmoving force that wouldn't be shaken by anyone else.

I guess, some could say I have a part of shamanistic powers

As we grew up we worked hard to achieve the rank of Geomaster. It would be an honor to achieve such goal, but I must say that if I were to lose, I wouldn't mind losing to Chen. He was a great warrior as well.

But as the days passed he kept rambling on and on about leaving and seeing the world. What did he used to say? "Life is an adventure". I guess. But he forgets that life is also responsibility, happiness, sorrow, leisure and duty. You can't have one aspect of life and simply discard what isn't convenient because sooner or later life would reach to him and bite his furry ass.

I told him all that and regardless of my pleas, he left. He never showed up to the challenge to decide which one of us would be nominated Geomaster. He abandoned me, our culture, traditions and even his own brother and niece. He didn't even bother to say goodbye.

I felt like letting out a roar of pure hatred. 'How dare he do this to me? I'll find him and drag his sorry ass back to our home' I thought at the time.

Since the elders at the time were deciding between Chen and I to become a Geomaster and Chen had fled to God know where, they were discussing to make me the Geomaster by default, but I refused. It felt wrong to accept such honorable title without deserving it. If I'm not the strongest one, then I don't deserve it. But they nominated me one regardless of my wishes.

And I had no way of knowing which would come victorious, Chen or I. Even now, this question still plagues my mind…

After I was "betrayed" by Chen and his incurable wanderlust, I decided to dedicate my life to teach and train the younger generations and also serve to protect our home in case it was needed.

I always were diligent with my duties and demanded the same from my students and fellow pandawan. I know I wasn't the most popular guy on the turtle where we lived, but if I got my job done, I didn't care if I was hated or loved. I've stopped caring what other people thought of me a long time ago.

Sometimes I did wonder why would Chen think that other places on this vast world would give him a home better than Shen-zin Su, the Great Turtle, when he already had a family that loved him, friends and all the action he could ask for.

Why did he want more? Get better ingredients for his precious beer brewing hobby? He could collect or buy them and then come back. He wanted to fight a lot? I assure everyone that he would have had plenty of challenges if he had stayed home.

I guess I can't be too harsh…I mean, he did help a lot of people in his "stroll" around the world. But part of me try to dismiss it as being accidental since he wasn't going around trying to help the defenseless and his presence during certain events were nothing but coincidental and that he thought more to satisfy his needs than to actually help others.

But I **know** that this isn't exactly true. But the darker part of me still think it is…I wish I could get rid of that…

Anyway, As time passed I ended up becoming the teacher of Li Li, Chon Po's daughter and Chen's niece. She is a bright, spirited and stubborn girl. She reminds me of her uncle way too much.

I guess that's part of the reason why I've been always so strict to her. I didn't want to let her uncle's delusional fantasies to corrupt her mind, but I guess I've failed at that as well.

She read all the letters Chen bothered to send us. I used to think that he used to send these letters just to say "Look at me. I'm so much happier anywhere than in Shen-zin Su."

I've never bothered to read those damned letters because I didn't want to know anything from the guy who abandoned everything over a petty life as an aimlessly wanderer.

I'm not exaggerating at the this part. I've talked to Chen when he commented he wanted to leave our home to see the world.

I've asked him where he was going, for how long and if he was ever going to settle down and start acting responsible.

And his reply was a simple: "I'll go where the my feet take me."

Seriously? I…No matter how much I try, I always feel angry when I remember this. I now understand that there are many beautiful places outside of the Great Turtle where I used to live on. But it still isn't reason enough to simply leave everyone and everything behind like that.

It didn't take as long as I've initially thought for one of my fears to happen. Li Li left to try find her uncle. She left the Great Turtle a few times before, but it was always for some petty adventure and I could always find her in time to bring her safe, but this time she slipped everyone's watchful eye and fled.

I've promised her father that I would take her home safe and sound even if it cost my life…Not that I regret my decision. I would give my life to protect hers a thousand times if it needed to keep her safe.

I just wished her to understand that just because people aren't party animals it doesn't mean that they don't have fun. Just because you don't go visiting a new place every 5 minutes you will become a boring person.

It is a good thing to have new experiences, but they should be thought over carefully. Just because something is new and attractive it doesn't mean it is good.

She almost got herself killed a few times because of it and…as much as I hate to admit it, I thank Chen for arriving at the last minute. He managed to defeat the orc and the naga and all I could accomplish was to prevent the fel orc from sneak attacking Chen and Li Li. I felt horrible for failing so miserably at the task of protecting Li Li.

I could see in her eyes she was devastated by what happened to me. I truly saddened me, but I hoped that at least my death would teach her a lesson or two about life. That it usually goes really bad and things outside of our control happened if you are not too careful.

In my last moments I managed to talk to Chen a little bit and apologize for the hatred I kept in my heart for all these years. I know that Chen didn't leave out of spite and in his obliviousness he might even have never realized he was hurting everyone around him when he left.

But time is a cruel mistress and I couldn't have a proper talk with him before my death. I also thank Chen for taking Li Li with him before I drew my last breath. I didn't want her to see me closing my eyes for the last time and I didn't want to see her crying. Her smiling and cheerful face suited her much better.

I just hope that she doesn't misinterpret my intentions. I never wanted to be a "party pooper" as she liked to call. That I was stern because I wanted her to be safe and my lessons where hard because I wanted her to grow strong.

At least, I had a magnificent view during my last minutes. It was that beautiful sunset that made me realize that there are many beautiful things outside of Shen-zin Su.

My body became rock after my death and my soul joined the earth. I used my last strength to commune with the planet to join it. I wanted to become part of the great element that gave me a purpose, protection and strength.

I'm currently on a spiritual journey to become a proper earth elemental. I want to be able to keep protecting this planet and all the people I care about. I wish Li Li and Chen all the blessing they could have and I wish I could still be with them, but now, the best I can do is to look after them and after I become an earth elemental, I might be able to protect them better than I could while alive.

To the same earth that give us a home, the same earth that provide us food, I beg of you: help me to protect them, to keep them safe from harm and tragedy. This is my final wish.

The End

* * *

I hope you liked. Please review.


End file.
